Mr. Turner/Quotes
*"I love you too!" *"We have a son?" *"Oh Timmy, we're back!" *"...or change from pink to green." *"Hurray! Timmy is going to military school!" *"Oh Vicky, I've come for my money back. Because Double-T says you stink!" *"Why don't I get to go to the nice clink?!" *"We're making a movie called 'Stupid Questions Our Son Asks Us'!" *"Now we're making a sequel!! It's called, 'Stupid Questions Our Son Asks Other People'!" *"I love Crock Talk!" *"Must commit evil deeds...Must leave a lousy tip...under fifteen percent!... And then I'll send my meal back, even though it's exactly what I ordered!" *"Why do I have to eat "mold merial" (cold cereal) while he's eating maffles (waffles)?" (Mom pulls a rope; dumping multiple boxes of cereal on top of him) "Oooh, a prize! *''"DINKLEBERG!!!"'' *''"DINKLEBOT!!!"'' *''CURSE YOU DINKLEBIRD!!'' *"Gah? He's Norwegi-licious!" *"Gotta run, son! I have a big meeting on how to plan big meetings!" *''(Examining Cosmo dressed as Timmy)"Warm?! Green?!? Those are all the symptoms of steamed broccoli! Get the thermometer...and the salad shooter!" *"We're getting Dimmy award-winning gold here, and Trixie will totally talk to us! *"Electricity bills are for squares... LIKE PANTS!" *"Hey, my favorite shirt!... You (Mom) said it was stolen by Canadians!" *"Hey, I had a dream where I was you but with a better voice. And there was peanut butter, everywhere! *"Hey, nice door! If they made a pencil out of it, it would be a #1!" *"Pants are for squares" *"Egad!" *"I'm Dyno Dad!" *"That was strange." *"Great job bring bait, Money - I mean Timmy." *(being eaten by a dragon) "It looks and feels like I'm getting real third degree burns! Ow! I mean, neat!" *"He's GORGEOUS!" (talking about Mr. Crocker) *"Eureka! I think I've broken my Eureka!" *(Waving his arms in the air to Timmy)'' "This is not a bulldozer! (Pretends to ride a bike) This is not a fudgesicle! on the floor backwards And how is this Ghostbusters II?! *"I'll just feel like a woman named Linda." (Puts on lipstick) *"Nooo! Don't go to the Dinklebergs'! Please! Their childlessness will be our downfall!" *"Hmmm.. If you listen closely you can still hear the histeria." *"I don't care!" *"Uhh... maybe they are better than us." *"Ooh! They need unskilled workers at that new dynamite factory! Sounds exciting and dangerous!" *"Well, ha! You have to leave! Because your mother and I just sold the house! We're finally going on our dream vacation around the world!" *"We registered you at Dimmsdale Department Store. Happy wedding!" *"That's the worst waiter we've ever had!" *And guess what I did on Dinkleburg's lawn! *GIRL VOICE! *"Sticks and stones may break your bones, but names leave psychological wounds that never heal!" *"...which is mine!" *"Also mine!" *"Oh Timmy, breakfast! *"NO UNDERPANTS!" *"Nog fog!" *"A talking dog! Now I know I'm hallucinating. The venom has gone straight from my butt to my brain." *"I powdered my nose in my pants!" *"Timmy, what are you doing in my dress-up room, I mean man cave!" *"Stay away from my ball gowns!" *'Sparky': You can do it, Timmy's dad! You're Timmy's dad! ' Mr. Turner': That kind of wisdom is hard to argue with! *"I found a magic weenie!" *"Gah! Sick him, Sparky!" *"I was voted 'Shiniest Hair in the Office'" *"Grant me a wish! Grant! Grant!" *"I'm gonna take the Timmy's garbarge slide to work! WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" *"OW! Honey , it's raining chalkboards again!" Category:Quote pages Category:Characters Category:Quotes